Diary Discovery 2
by pret-Tbutterfly
Summary: "I didn't think I would need to write in my diary again because hey, my love story came true! I'm grateful to the world. But Miki gave me this new diary and I guess I should continue because a true love story never ends." Len and Rin are finally together after all they have been through together, but will it stay a happy relationship or will the appearance of new people ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a sequel to Diary Discovery! If you haven't read it, go check it out :). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten years ago<em>**

"Alright class lets settle down," the teacher called out to her class once the bell rang.

The little kids sat in their seats, some faced forward with enthusiasm while others laughed at silly jokes.

"Sensei what are we going to do today?" The teal haired girl asked with her trademark smile.

"Well Miku, Today we are going to arts and crafts-" The teacher started to say but was cut off by the eruption of cheers from her class. She chuckled to herself before continuing on. "But that is after recess and today's reading lesson."

Sounds of "awws" emitted through the room.

"But first class I have some news to announce. Your classmate Gumi will be leaving for America tomorrow."

The young blonde boy snapped his head in surprise towards the slumped figure of the green haired girl behind him.

The class shot Gumi looks of sadness which she looked up and responded with a bitter smile.

"Gumi," The teacher called out to the young girl. "Would you like to say something to the class?"

Gumi nodded as she got up to walk in front of the class. She faced the class with a bitter smile. "I... I will really miss everyone when I leave. Even if it's my last day, let's make it a fun day. I promise I won't be too sad if you all show me your smiles."

The class clapped for her while one, one blonde boy, frowned sadly as she bowed and walked back to her seat.

"Alright class," the teacher announced. "Let's begin our lesson so that we can get to the fun part quicker."

The boy spared Gumi one last glance before turning his head to the board as the lesson began.

* * *

><p>The bell for recess rang, queuing the herd of small children that it was time for them to play. Small bodies made their way to different parts of the playground as they gathered to play with their friends. The green haired girl made her way over towards the swings by herself, shoulders slumped in clear sorrow. Across the field the small blond boy watched in worry.<p>

"Len~," The teal hair girl came up from behind him with her trademark smile.

Len turned around to the young girl a frown crossing his face. "Do you ever not smile Miku?"

Miku let out a soft giggle. "Smiling makes the world brighter mister frowny pants. You should try it sometimes~."

Len rolled his eyes playfully. "So what did you want? You never come without a reason… Are you trying to darkmail me again?"

"It's called blackmail silly and no not this time~." She paused setting her gaze over to the green haired girl. "I was going to ask you why you haven't gone to play with Gumi yet. You guys are good friends, aren't you sad she's leaving?"

Len kicked at the ground glancing up to look at Gumi. "Of course I am… I just…" He stopped letting out a sigh.

Miku patted his shoulder before giving him a light push. "Go to her."

Giving a small smile to Miku, Len walked over taking the swing next to Gumi. Gumi lifted her head putting on a small smile.

"Hey," Len said returning the smile.  
>There was a brief moment of silence as they both rocked back and forth on the swings.<p>

She looked from Len to the playground. "You can go ahead and just say it you know…"

Len stopped his swing, whipping his head towards her. "Why didn't you tell me?! I … I thought we were friends! You were just going to leave without telling me…"

Gumi gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry… It was too sad to think of saying goodbye and-" She paused as tears began to bubble up in her eyes.

Len sighed as he stood up to pull her into a hug. "There there… you know what, sad talk is for grown-ups. Let's go play okay?" He soothed the girl, wiping her face.

The girl nodded in response taking Len's hand to go play with the other kids in the play yard.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong Ding Dong.<em>

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Alright class," The teacher clapped her hands getting the kids attention. "It time to clean up the arts and crafts stuff and go home."

Len looked at the item he made hiding it inside his pocket. He walked over to his teacher, tugging lightly on her skirt.

"Sensei, can I use your phone please?"

"Ah Len, do you need to call your parents?" She asked bending down to his height.

Len nodded in response.

"Here you go," The teacher handed over her phone to him. "But do you need help dial-"

Len held the phone up to his ear as he waited for someone to pick up the phone ignoring his teacher's ask of help.

"Kagamine residents~," The familiar voice answered cutely.

"Ew onee-chan, don't talk like that." Len said cringing at his sister's cuteness.

"Oh it's you, what's up little bro?" The voice sounded more normal to him now.

"Gumi's leaving and I wanted to take her somewhere fun before she goes home. Tell mommy and daddy I'm going to be late." He said, glancing back at the green haired girl.

"Dang, I knew you were going to be a playboy when you grow up, but I didn't think it would start at such a young age." Lily laughed out. "Alright baby shouta, I'll give the word to the parents. Make it back safely and tell Gumi I'll miss her."

"I'm not a shota! And Bye!" Len huffed and gave the teacher back her cellphone. "Bye Sensei~!"

Len went over to grab his backpack and then grabbed Gumi's hand.

"Come with me," He said, giving her a big smile.

"Bye?" The teacher looked back in confusion. "But your parents aren't-" Before she could finish the two already exited the door.

"These kids..." The teacher sighed.

"Where are we going?" Gumi breathed out when the two finally slowed down. She looked around realizing where they were. "You took me to the park?"

"Hey." Len frowned. "Don't sound so disappointed. I'm six! It's not like I had a car to go somewhere."

Gumi giggled. "I didn't mean it like that... I mean, why did you take me away."

Len blushed lightly before looking down in embarrassment. "I wanted to spend a bit of time together before you leave tomorrow... Plus the park isn't far from your house so I thought I'd walk you home too."  
>Gumi smiled brightly. "Well we can start by getting some ice cream." She gestured towards the ice cream cart.<p>

* * *

><p>The two kids walked down the street slowly approaching Gumi's house. From the distance they saw a green haired women waiting outside the gates.<p>

"Ah, My mommy is waiting..." She said as she ate the last part of her ice cream. She turned to Len looking down sadly. "I guess this is goodbye..."

"Yeah..." Len reached in his pocket and pulled out the item. "This is a bracelet I made for you during arts and crafts..."

He handed her the string bracelet that had a bunny charm hanging in the middle of it.

Gumi stared at the bracelet as emotions started to swirl in her mind. She clutched the bracelet in her hands, opening and closing her mouth trying to find the words she wanted to say (but how could she do that, she's just in elementary school?).

Instead she stepped closer to Len until they were face to face. Her eyelids slowly slid close as she leaned in close to Len, her lips slowly inching towards his. Len was frozen in his spot as he tries to process the situation in front of him.

"Gumi dear! Its getting late! We have a big day tomorrow!" Gumi's mom broke the trance of their actions.

Gumi felt her cheeks flare up when she realizes what she was about to do. She leaned down again placing a peck on Len's cheek.

"I'll be back one day. Wait for me to return so we can always be friends together." Gumi smiled one last time before running away to her house.

_Friends._

Len stood daze for a few moments before he turned back to walk home. As he walked up the street he noticed the big moving truck parked out in front of the house next to his. He furrowed his brow as he tried to squint his vision to gain a glance at the new figures, but all that caught his eye was a white bow that peaked above the moving box that a smile figure was carrying. He shrugged it off and walked up the porch inside his house.

"I'm home," he called out to no one in particular as he shrugged off his jacket.

Lily walk into his view. "How was the farewell?"

He thought a moment on what to say but just settled with a simple shrug. "She said she'll be back one day."

Lily hummed in response. She was about to turn away when she suddenly stopped and snapped. "Oh yeah! We get to meet our new neighbors tomorrow. Mom set up a day at the park so we can '_get to know them better'_."

"Do you know how they are?" He asked curiously, walking towards the kitchen with Lily mindlessly following behind him.

"Not really, but I did get to see how their daughter is. I helped her pick up her bow when it flew away. You'll like her, I'm sure of it."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure I will..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present<em>**

The airplane landed in the runway smoothly, slowly losing its speed as it came to a complete stop. Passengers made their way off the plane, hurrying throw the airport. The young green haired girl grabbed her luggage as she made her way through the crowd to the awaiting black car with a man who stood with a smile.

"Mistress,"he bowed slightly as he opened the car door, closing it behind her once she settled inside.  
>The car drove for a while before a cute cafe caught the girl's attention.<p>

"Can you pull over there?" She gestured to the cafe. The car turned towards the curb before coming to an complete stop.

"I'll be just a moment," she said with a smile before walking out and entering the cafe.

She stood in line, humming to herself.

"Why do you always get banana?" She heard the people at the table across from her talk.

"Because- Holy Banana!" She looked across to see what the commotion was. The blonde girl had her head tilted to where her hair covered her face profile. The guy's figure was under the table as he looked like he was trying to pick up something. The guy was about to get up when-

"_Next_."

Gumi snapped her head towards the cashier. She heard a few more murmurs from the couple before there was a ding of the door bell. Gumi looked at the menu and placed her order. She walked back out with her drink and slice of carrot cake in hand as she went back into the car. As the car rolled back onto the street, she failed to notice the blonde couple that she previously encountered.

She failed to notice the familiar blonde boy of her childhood.

She reached up to her neck, touching the old bunny charm that was now made into a necklace as she looked out the window, gazing into the sky with a smile.

_I'm back, Len._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back and I have finally got my mindset to write. Chapter 1, I will try to have by next week (if hw is light). Comment please and wait for chapter One!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Start of the Beginning

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's P.O.V)<strong>

"_The spirit of spring arises,  
>Drifting through the land of the dead<br>Melting away the cold on their hearts  
>As they rise, taking its hand<em>."

The class clapped as Mikuo bowed up in front.

"Wow Mikuo, what website did you get that from this time? It was pretty good." The teacher asked, a light smile on her lips.

"I didn't get it from a website this time! This was all me!" Mikuo pouted before he huffed to his seat.

_'This time'._

"Alright class," The teacher called out. "Who wants to share their poem next?"

The class remained silent.

_Don't look at her. Don't look at me..._

I made a quick glance before the teacher caught my gaze.

"Len?"

"Dang it!" I muttered as I got up. I heard the class snicker behind me.

"Go Len-Len~!" Miku cheered happily.

"Haha!" I saw Rin point and laugh at me.

I scowled at her before I turned around to the teacher with a sweet smile. "Excuse me, Miss. Rin told me she would go up next after I read my poem. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" The teacher exclaimed. "Rin you're up next after Len."

I smirked looking back to see Rin stand with her mouth agape.

I walked to the front facing the class as I cleared my throat.

"_Yellow as the sun,  
>You clear my mind just like a blue sky,"<br>I focuses my gaze on Rin as I spoke. I could see her eyes set on mine.  
>"You make me happy when near,<br>And in my hold, I know you're mine._"

She blushed as a light smile crossed her face.

"_My banana_. Thank you" I bowed as I finished my poem. I caught Rin looking at my like a fish out of water.

Behind her laughing was Miku, Mikuo, Miki, and Neru (who was recording the whole thing.

"Jerk!" Rin shouted as the class clapped for me.

I laughed as I made my way to my seat, avoiding the eraser that almost hit my head.

"And pick up my eraser too! I only got that one left!" She huffed as she got up. The light blush still on her face.

"I'll buy you new ones." I called back to her as I chuckled and reached down to grab the eraser.

The teacher watched us with an amused smile.

Rin got up front to say her speech before a shriek ranged out through the class. Rin looked over at the teacher, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Y-Your shoulder!" She squeaked out.

Rin looked at her shoulder before rolling her eyes. "Miss I keep telling you that's Sora."

The said culprit did a full circle on Rin's shoulder.

"Okay, but don't bring that _thing_ to class!" The teacher scowled at the spider.

Sora crawled down Rin and made its way to the teacher.

"Wait!" She stumbled back with a nervous laugh. "I was kidding. You can stay Sora."

Sora stopped, turning back to climb back up Rin in triumph. Rin giggled at the spider.

My phone buzzed in my pocket snapping me out of my trance. I unlocked the screen to see a picture message from Miku. I looked closer and saw that it was a picture just token of me looking at the front with a huge smile that I didn't know I had on. At the bottom of the message she wrote "**_The lover gaze. I'll keep this one for later~"._**

I frowned before typing back.** 'Stop taking pictures for blackmail!'**

**'Nope. :)'**

I turned my attention back to the front when I heard Rin clear her throat.

"_My love, my crush  
>How I love you so much.<br>I see you all through the year,  
>No matter when you're always there.<br>My dear Orange._"  
>She bowed as I shook my head with an obvious smile on my face. She caught my look and smile widely back.<p>

The teacher quirked her brow. "Was this a couple thing to write about fruit?" She shook her head dismissing the question. "Anyway class, we are getting some new students in the class. One will arrive today but the other will start school tomorrow."

The class started to go into murmurs on who the new students would be like.

I dazed in front, unconsiously tapping my pencil as I thought back to the text conversation I had a few days ago.

**_ ~Flashback~_**

Bzzt.  
>I looked down at the message on my phone.<p>

**Piko**: Guess what Shota butt? :)

I frowned before texting back.

**Me**: Shouta? SHOUTA? Don't get Len-ed on cuz I would show you how shouta I could get! :/

**Piko**: ...All you needed was a few sassy diva snaps and gestures and that what would have been perfect.

I laughed out as I texted back.  
><strong>Me<strong>: xD. What did you want to tell me?

**Piko**: Guess what white-haired beauty is going to be attending your school in a few days? *wiggles eyebrows*

**Me**: Why?

**Piko**: Why you should answer or why am going to your school...?

**Me**: The last one

**Piko**: To be closer to you guys obviously :)

**Me**: I didn't put down that restraining order? Let me go do that now

**Piko**: D:

I muffed a laugh down looking back at my phone screen. We have an odd friendship.

**Piko**: YOU CAN'T RESTRAIN THIS!

**Me**: restrained

**Piko**: you're such a killjoy... Anyway, show me around when I get there. I don't want crazy girls mobbing me.

**Me**: Hai hai... Wait! What am I getting in return? :/

**Piko**: What do you wish for?

**Me**:...Dunno... Keep it down as a solid for later.

**Piko**: Alrighty. Speaking of wishes, you used all of yours right?

I looked up at the ceiling. I almost forgot about the whole wish thing. It makes me wonder about the mysteries of the world when I dwell on it. Sometimes it makes me feel like something will happen, something b-

**Piko**: I still got a wish left. :P

**Me**: I used all of mine.

**Piko**: Really?

**Piko**: Aye bro, i gotta go. But I need to talk to you when I see you!

I furrowed my brow.

**Me**: Why not just text me back later?

**Piko**: It has to be in person.

_** ~Flashback end~**_

"_Minna_!" The teacher clapped her hands to gain our attention. "One of the new students is here."

The class went silent as the door slid open. The white-haired boy walked in casually with his backpack slunged over his shoulder. He shot a few known other's and I a knowing look before introducing himself.

"Hey everyone, my name is Piko. Nice to be here. _Yoroshiku_." He ended with a bow.

"Nice to meet you to Piko. You can sit next to either Len or Mikuo."

"Pick me! Pick me!" Mikuo shouted, earning a glare from the teacher.

Piko shot him a sorry smile before sitting down next to me.

I heard Mikuo mutter something like, "Why do the always pick Len?" But I'm sure I was the only one who heard him.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Piko stood by my desk as he waited for me to get my food.<p>

"Rin doesn't make you any bentos?" Piko asked.

"And risk dying trying what she makes? No thank you." I said, a slapped behind my head following quickly as the words left my mouth.

"My cooking is not that bad!" She huffed, glaring at me.

"Love you too, Rinny." I cooed, chuckling as rolled her eyes. The faint blush was still there. "Actually this lunch now is the first creation from Rin."

"Are you going to show him around?" Rin asked. Miku was behind her typing across her screen.

"Yeah. We are going to do some male bonding." I answered as we all started to walk towards the door.

"Have fun with your bromance~," Miku shouted as she dragged Rin down the hall before she could say anything else.

I would question the action, but it was Miku after all, so I just shrugged it off.

"Rooftop?" I asked Piko.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

"Let me eat my orange slices at least!" I shouted as Miku continued to drag me to an unknown destination.

She let go of my arm. "Okie." She smiled at me before heading inside the door in front of us.

I grabbed an orange slice from my lunch, taking a bite out of it.

"Yes..." I muttered in delight. I looked up at the sign on top of the door.

**Main Office**.

I frowned in confusion before walking inside the door after Miku. No one was inside yet I heard the shuffling of files.

_Weird_.

I took a final bite out of my orange as I walked cautiously towards the noise (I watched too many movies to know this is a sneak mission).

"Miku!" I shouted as I saw Miku sitting in the staff chair reading out of a folder.

"Hm?" She hummed as she continued on reading. "And Rinny you have to keep it down or someone might come in."

"The _tragedy_ that would happen if someone _dared_ to come in." I said dramatically as I rolled my eyes (which she didn't see). "What are you doing anyway?"

"What does it look like silly," She giggled. "I'm reading~."

And cue my Face-palm.

"What are you reading?"

"The file of the new student that's coming tomorrow." She moved onto the next page.

"Oh," I said not really questioning, because it is Miku after all. I opened my lunch deciding to spend this time wisely on eating food. School drains so much of my energy.

"Interesting," I heard Miku hum out.

"Fwat?" I asked through my mouth full of food.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," A voice scolded my from behind.

I turned around seeing Jake holding a subway bag in his hand.

"Here you go, Princess." He placed the bag on the desk in front of Miku. "Your subway sandwich, extra leek just the way you like it."

He plopped down taking a slice of orange from my lunch (much to my protest).

"Did you get me my drink?" Miku looked up with a smile at Jake.

"Yeah yeah I got your dang vegetable juice." He grumbled, reaching to pick more food out of my lunch.

"So what did you find?" I ask. As much as I'm against reading other's personal files, my curiosity was getting the best of me.

Miku closed the file, placing it nearly back in the file cabinet as if making it seem untouched. "Tell you later~. I hate for my information to be inaccurate."

She wink at me as she walk out the room. We followed her out, the bell ringing to end lunch ringing shortly after.

_I wonder what it said._

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

The cool wind lightly caressed our faces as we peered at the vast view of the school yard from the rooftop. The trees rustled-

"Dude are you going to eat that or not?" Piko gestured towards my lunch.

I rolled my eyes, sitting down with a pout. "You just ruined my monologue of the scenery."

"Cool story bro," He took a fork from his backpack and began to pick at the food. "Rinny ain't too bad of a cook."

"Get your own!" I yelled, tilting my box away from his advancing fork. "Why do you even carry around a fork?!"

"Never know when you need to pick off someone's plate." He hummed in delight as her took another bite.

I started eating a bit of everything in the box before dedicating myself to the banana slices. I have to get her to make me lunches more often because this was delicious.

"So what's up?" I asked casually as we both ate in peace.

"I was thinking about the other new kid I bumped into in the office. She was pretty cute but I guess I get to flirt with her until tomorrow." He let out a sigh. His gaze focused up on the sky.

"Have you ever felt... Lost sometimes? Like something is missing that would lead you into feeling right?"

I stayed quiet, letting him continue on.

"I don't know if I mentioned this to you but my family is pretty rich, more or less like Miki's. That's how I got to know her actually." He paused as he let out a small chuckle. "But yeah, you know how it is. They want you to follow a certain pattern, learn certain things, focus on only beneficial stuff, marry certain people. But that's not me. I like how I am with you guys- you, Rin, Miku, Jake, Miki- the gang y'know."

I nodded in understandment. "So how come you're here then?"

"One, I would like the public environment better than a private one. Two, I wanna fall in love with someone who isn't in the same background as me."

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "And you think you'd find that person here?"

He stood up with a smile. "Rin was here."

I was about to say something when the bell rang, cutting me off.

"Let's go!" He shouted energetically as he made his way down the stairs.

I shook my head.

_The new year is just starting._

* * *

><p>"I was thinking of joining a club on Friday." Rin said.<p>

We were walking home from school, taking the longer way through the park. Our fingers were weaved together as we idled down the path.

"What were you going to join?" I asked.

She shrugged, leaning in closer to me. "I wanted to do music club. I heard they take anyone who loves to play an instrument, sing, or rap."

"Who's in charge?" I asked. The sky began to illuminate orange and red.

"I think Luka is. Well she told Miku she needed some more members and she knew we had talent."

"Psh, what talent? You have some, I have none really."

Rin looked at me in disbelief. "Your singning is incredible."

"Only when you're next to me." I smiled shyly at her. She blushed as she stopped our walking to look at me.

My eyes locked with hers, a warm feeling surged through me as I did. My body naturally leaned into her's as a placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She had her eyes still closed even after I pulled away. She buried her face in my chest.

"You're such a cheesy idiot," She muttered against my shirt.

I kissed her forehead. Let's get home before it gets too cold.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Journal,<em>**

**_Monday  
>Piko is now at my school. He seems to have slight family problems but I'm sure he could get through them. If not he has the gang (or he can join Jake's hahaha). Um... We get a new girl tomorrow in school...OH! Rin made me lunch for the first time (and I'm alive to tell this story!) Can't for another day with Rin (and her lunch boxes).<em>**

**_-Yo boy Len!_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (late) Happy Valentine's Day. I got to update this before the week ended (technically...). Don't forget to comment (give me your feed back) and thank you to those who commented/faved/followed before! Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If any of you in your class have/had/will have History Day, may you know the struggle I am going through these days. But I bring to you a new chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting the Past<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's P.O.V)<strong>

"_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no__. __Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho,"_ I sung lightly_, _drumming my fingers against my legs as I stared out at the morning sky. _"Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete__. __Wayway akete atashi no michi wo_."

I fished my phone out my pocket to check the time.

7:16 a.m.

I got up from the porch I was currently sitting one with a frown. I took one earphone out and knocked on the door of the house.

opened the door with a light smile. "I was wondering when you were going to make your entrance. There's some breakfast on the table." She took a step back to let me through.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as I entered inside. I walked in the kitchen where two plates of pancakes laid on the table. One pancake had slices of bananas on top of it and a glass of milk on the side while the other plate had a side of cut-up oranges with a glass of orange juice.

I felt my mouth drool at the sight. "You are still in first place for being my mother Mrs.K." I winked at her before sitting down to eat my breakfast.

She rolled her eyes. "You said that yesterday too. If you keep doing that you're mom won't stop complaining about me stealing her son."

"Tell her to keep up with the competition." I said threw a mouth full of food.

shook her head with a grin on her face. She walked out the kitchen leaving me in silence. But that silence was interrupted by a loud "RIN KAGAMINE WHY ARE YOU STILL SLEEP?"

I tried not to choke on the remainder of my food as I laughed out loud hearing a '_thud_' following the said words.

I got up just as came back in the kitchen shaking her head. I chuckled as I walked past her. "I got it." I told her before head out to Rin's room.

I walked inside taking in the sight before me.

Rin was half sprawled on the bed while the other half lay on the floor. From the looks of itm she looked as if she went back to sleep. Across the room I saw Sora moving papers (which looked like it was connect to a string) towards Rin's backpack.

"Len," I heard Rin's muffled voice grumble out.

"Hm?" I responded back, helping Sora pack things into Rin's bag.

"What time is it?"

I looked across to the digital clock on top of her dresser. "7:26."

Silence.

"And what time does school start today?"

"Eight o'clock as usual."

Silence.

I watched as Rin quickly jumped on her feet, pushing me towards the door.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest.

"Get out so I can change my clothes!" She shouted before slamming the door behind me.

"Hey there, Lenny."

I turned my head and saw Rin's dad smiling at me. "Hey Mr.K," I said smiling back.

"Can you give this to Rin? She left it in the bathroom." He held out Rin's bow to me.

I took it from him. "Sure thing, we're running a bit behind anyway."

He chuckled and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

I opened the door and started to walk in. "Hey Rin, your dad said—"

"AAH!"

_Smack._

* * *

><p>"Dude she got you good." Piko said in awe.<p>

He and Mikuo were hovered around me admiring the work of the red spot that Rin created on my forehead. I flinched when I felt them poke at the spot and slapped their hand away irritably.

"What did she throw at you bro?" Mikuo squinted his eyes trying to make out the shape.

"A brush." I grumbled, glaring in the direction of Rin. She sat still in the chair as Miku brushed her hair with the same brush that caused my pain. Rin eyes wondered up, her nonchalant face quickly turning into a frown when she saw me glaring.

"What?" She asked.

"An apology for this would be nice!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the mark on my head.

She rolled her eyes. "Excuse me Peeper McPeepy. Maybe if you stayed out while I was changing none of this would have happened."

Miku let out a small giggle. "She called you McPeepy…"

Miku turned away humming as I turned my glare upon her. I marched over to the desk and plopped my head on it.

"Apologize." I looked up at her pouting.

She sighed, the light blush visible across her cheeks. She leaned down and gave the spot a quick peck and pushed my head off the desk. "There, now go before the teacher comes."

I grinned widely, pecking her on the cheek before taking my seat just as the teacher walked in. I heard a soft buzz go off besides me, catching my attention from the teacher. I saw Piko looking down on at his phone screening as he let out a stressed sigh. He gave me a "_I-need-your-help_" look to which I nodded in compliance.

Piko let out a loud groan, catching the whole class's attention.

"Are you okay, Piko?" The teacher asked in concern.

"I-I don't feel well," He let out another groan ignoring Mikuo's "_coughfakercough_". "Can Len take me to the nurse's office?"

"Of course! Fell better soon!" She called as we both made our way out the classroom.

"Wait… Should we go to the roof top or the nurse's office?" He asked.

"It's too cold to be on the roof top this morning, plus the nurse usually isn't stationed in the office in the morning." I said as I began to walk towards the nurse's office.

"Why?" He asked, following behind me.

"Because people don't normally need to be in the nurse's office first thing in the morning." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and shoved me playfully as we made our way down the staircase.

"I wonder who that could be…" Piko stared towards the staircase.

I followed his gaze and saw that there was a few items scattered on the platform of the staircase as a hand tried to recover the fallen items.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin's P.O.V)<strong>

I stood with my mouth agape as I watched Len and Piko leave the classroom in triumph.

_I wanna go to! Take me with you!_

I was about to make up and excuse to go and secretly follow them when the teacher began to talk.

"Alright class, our other new student is here with us today. She should have been here by now…"

I looked over to Miku who sat with an amused gaze towards the door, waiting for the said new student to appear.

Sometimes I wish I could entertain my mind like Miku always seems to do but I know some dark stuff happens behind that bubbly mask…

I shivered at the thought.

"Cold?" Miku asked, her attention now on me.

I shook my head. "I just had a small chill."

Just then the door slid opened and a green-haired girl stepped into the room. Now I'm going to be completely honest with you when I tell you the first thing I notice was her figure.

_Does Len like girls like that…? I wonder…_

I shouldn't wonder because he's already mine.

_ … mine…_

"What took you so long dear?" The teacher asked.

Gumi gave a small smile. "My stuff kind of fell on the stair case so I had to stop and get it. Sorry…"

The teacher gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, dear. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself."

Gumi nodded before giving a small bow. "Hello everyone, my name is Gumi. Please treat me well."

The class gave her a small round of applause as she looked around at all the faces. She stooped near my direction and I watched as her face went to one of fear and discomfort.

I followed he gaze and saw that Miku was staring at her, a big smile on her face.

_Oh._

"Why don't you sit near Mikuo?" The teacher suggested, rolling her eyes as Mikuo "_whoo_"ed.

Gumi shyly shuffled to the other side of Mikuo where he engaged in a vivid conversation only to be shushed at by the teacher.

_She seems nice..._

* * *

><p>The bell rang for our break and we all got out our seats to take advantage of the moment and stretch out. I looked at the door, my mood feeling a bit down.<p>

_Len isn't back yet_.

I mean Len and Piko... because I'm concerned about the both...

"Looking for someone?"

I turned around to be face-to-face with the new girl who smiled at me. "Sorry if I startled you, you just seemed easy to approach..."

I raised my eyebrow at her, the statement catching my amusement.

Miku came over, resting her chin on my shoulder as her arms draped around me. "She's just waiting for her boyfriend~." Miku cooed, but she kept her gaze locked with Gumi's.

"O-Oh?" Gumi stuttered (probably intimidated by Miku). "I guess that's one fact more I know about you."

"What did you know already?" I asked curiously.

"You seem to like the color orange." She gestured towards the items on my desk.

I laughed. "You seem alright. I'm Rin and this is Miku."

She looked as if something was clicking in her head. "Rin and... Miku... I'm Gumi."

"We know." Miku said just as the door slid open.

Jake came across the room with a nonchalant expression. "I got your information, Princess."

"Information? Princess?" Gumi tilted her head in confusion.

"You'll get use to it," I said as I waved the comment off. "What did you send him to do this time."

Miku giggled. "A couple of things. But you know I wouldn't let the boys leave without knowing what for."

Jake let out a whistle. "Drama city, but I'll tell you during lunch. By the way, Kaito said to inform you that he can't make it afterschool..."

I saw the usual bright expression in Miku's eye's faulter for a split second before going back to her usual smile. "Did he say why?"

Jake looked at her warily before letting out a sigh. "He had to go accompony _her_ to a doctor's appointment."

She nodded and we all didn't say anything after that.

"So... When will I meet your boyfriend?" Gumi said with a sly smile.

"Soon if he gets here for class."

"I saw him coming down the hall on my way here," Jake said leaning on the desk.

"...Where do you be at when we're in class...?" I always been curious as to know more about Jake sometimes.

He shrugged and looked towards the window. "Around."

We heard the door slide open and two laughing boys made their way inside.

A smile crept onto my lips as Len turned his eyes to me.

"And there's my boyfriend." I said to Gumi.

But the funny thing is,I don't think that Gumi heard me say that because she seemed to be at a trance at the boys in front of her. They both stopped and looked at Gumi and I.

Well Piko was more gawking than looking.

"Gumi?" I was in mid-word of calling her name when she lept, throwing herself into Len's arms.

"Lenny!" She shouted as she happily buried herself into his chest. "I missed you so much!"

Len froze at the sudden contact, his frantic gaze bouncing between me and the girl wrapped around him.

The class must have felt hell freeze over because there was not a sound coming from anyone as I blankly stared at the scene in front of me.

Gumi was to busy happily embracing my boyfriend, Piko was now gawking in shock at Gumi, Len looked like a frightened victim, while Miku watched with an amused smile.

Jake leaned over and whispered to Miku, "I think its about to go down."

_She so isn't nice anymore._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday (...what day is it?)<strong>_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I learned that with every year you should expect the unexpected.**_

_**Like possibly getting detention for fighting a girl who tries to touch your boyfriend when you first meet her**__**.**_

_**-XoXo Rin**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so tired but I wanted to get this out the way for a moment, sorry its short-ish and sorry for any grammar in-corrections . Don't you ever get curious about the writers of the stories you read? I do... **

**Anywho! Please leave comments below! feel free to ask questions with your comments too and I'll answer them next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Realizing

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's P.O.V)<strong>

Have you ever had those moments in your life where you stop and think, _'How did I get here? How did this even happen?_'. Well that's what is happening to me at this very moment as I looked at the scene in front of me.

Currently on me while looking up at me with a smile on her face was the new girl, Gumi. Across was death in the apparition of Rin as she glared at the girl who _somehow_ doesn't feel the change in atmosphere in the room like everyone else has. I even think the bell was too afraid to ring and break the silence because I swear break was suppose to end already.

"Lenny! It's so good to see you again! Did you miss me? I missed you lots!" Gumi exclaim while hugging my waist tight and looking at me with sparkling eyes.

Did it just get colder?

"Go on _Lenny_, answer her." I flinched hearing Rin's voice. Her eyes were locked on the girl and me. "Tell her if you missed her."

_Is Miku recording this next to her? _I look as Miku is watching us with a smile through her phone camera. She gave me a gesture as if to say 'go on with it'.

"Listen," I whispered to the girl on me. "I want to make it out of here alive and you just aren't helping me. At least save yourself a bit and let go of me. I don't know who you are or what you want-"

Gumi frowned. "You don't remember me?"

"No! And i want to _LIVE_! And you're making my girlfriend pissed and-"

"This." Gumi said pulled up a bunny charm that hung on the necklace around my neck. "You gave me this."

"Oh! Oh! You gave her _presents_ now!" I heard Rin yell but my mind focused on the familiar charm that hung on the necklace.

_~Flashback~_

_The two kids walked down the street slowly approaching Gumi's house. From the distance they saw a green haired women waiting outside the gates._

_"Ah, My mommy is waiting..." She said as she ate the last part of her ice cream. She turned to Len looking down sadly. "I guess this is goodbye..."_

_"Yeah..." Len reached in his pocket and pulled out the item. "This is a bracelet I made for you during arts and crafts..."_

_He handed her the string bracelet that had a bunny charm hanging in the middle of it._

_Gumi stared at the bracelet as emotions started to swirl in her mind. She clutched the bracelet in her hands, opening and closing her mouth trying to find the words she wanted to say (but how could she do that, she's just in elementary school?)._

_Instead she stepped closer to Len until they were face to face. Her eyelids slowly slid close as she leaned in close to Len, her lips slowly inching towards his. Len was frozen in his spot as he tries to process the situation in front of him._

_"Gumi dear! Its getting late! We have a big day tomorrow!" Gumi's mom broke the trance of their actions._

_Gumi felt her cheeks flare up when she realizes what she was about to do. She leaned down again placing a peck on Len's cheek._

_"I'll be back one day. Wait for me to return so we can always be friends together." Gumi smiled one last time before running away to her house._

_Friends._

_~End of Flashback~_

My eyes widen in realization. "GUMI! GUMI IS THAT YOU?!" It's been so many years and... She _grew_!

"Took you long enough to figure it out Lenny." Miku giggled while still recording. Jake, who was standing near her eating a bag of chips (where did he get those from?), nodded in agreement.

"Okay someone feel me in before someone gets ran over by my bulldozer." Rin frowned in confusion as she shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms.

"If you mind..." I said to Gumi who realized that she was still holding me blushed and let me go.

"S-Sorry." She said.

I gave her a small smile before strolling over to Rin. I leaned on a desk as I brought Rin over in my arms. "Rinny, Gumi is a childhood friend I had before I met you. She left the day I met you actually."

Rin's face soften as she looked down at the ground. "So... you're not cheating on me?"

"Never." I said as I leaned to place a kiss on her cheek.

Rin blushed and gave me a smile. "Good. You better not or I will make you go through hell."

"I wouldn't dream of losing you." I smiled warmly at her, looking dead in her eyes. She leaned forward, our lips were about to touch when we heard a voice interrupt the moment.

"W-wait..." Gumi stuttered out, her face looking a bit sad and pale. "A-Are you two...?"

"Dating?" Rin finished for her. "Yep. Sorry brah for the misunderstanding earlier. No harm, right? I still want to be friends, though." Rin smiled at the girl.

"S-Sure..." Gumi said, but she seemed to be in thought on something.

"But you know," Piko moved over to Gumi grabbing her attention. "I'm free for you. Want to go out sometime?"

I rolled my eyes as a smile came on my face.

"No fair!" Mikuo shouted. "I wanted to ask her!"

"Go to Neru." Piko retorted, his smile still aimed at the green haired girl before him. "So?"

"W-We could be friends first," Gumi gave him a polite smile.

I saw Piko's smile falter at the rejection but he quickly composed himself. "Friends it is! We should all hang out like friends do then, right Lenlen?" He was looking at me with a 'bro-help-me' look that I couldn't resist.

"Sure, when?" I said, my chin resting on Rin's (who had her back pressed against my chest while still being held by me) shoulders.

"After class." The teacher interrupted as she walked in. "We already stalled enough time waiting for Rin to calm down."

So she was scared too.

We all walked back to sit in our seats as the teacher began talking. I looked towards Rin who gave me a bright smile. I smiled back at her, missing the glare of the green haired girl near us.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary I mean Journal!<strong>

**DEAR JOURNAL,**

**Today was eventful (I don't know whether to say that as it being the fun type of eventful, but it was). I got to meet my old childhood friend Gumi after so many years and she sure has grown up. She became really pretty (just saying) and I can see that Piko is starting to have a thing for her.**

**Now that Gumi is added to our group, I wonder if my life will be filled with more events in the future.**

**Signing out**

**-Yo boy Len~**

* * *

><p><strong>(No one P.O.V)<strong>

Jake had his back leaned against the gate of the school's rooftop. The bell ending school just rang and he watched as students made their way to there destinations out the school.

He saw a familiar blonde couple make their way out of the school gates. They were holding hads but seemed to be in a loud debate over something that Jake could hear all the way up from his location.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen to them... Or is that just me jinxing it?" He said while his eyes followed the couple.

"So you feel it too." A voiced giggled out. She was peering down besides him at the flood of students below, her cellphone in hand.

"Do you think that girl is trouble?" His eyes shifted to the green-haired girl who was watching the blond couple a few feet away by the gates. The green haired girl was force to turn her attention away as a black car pulled up by her.

"We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we~." Miku sang as she watched the black car pull away.

The two watched the kids a bit longer until a familiar blue-haired boy came into view. He was laughing with a brown hair girl next to him as the made their way out the gates. They looked happy together.

_Together._

Jake watched as Miku stared blankly at the two. Her usual smile faltered into a straight line as emotions flickered on her face. It was amazing to him how normal emotions such as those seemed so foreign on the teal-haired girl's face. But what was more amazing to him was that he's never seen her frown or get seriously angry before. It's like the emotion before him was as far as she would let appear on her face.

But that doesn't last for long.

Miku quickly regain her smile and turned away walking towards the door. "Let's go~."

He watched as he twin ponytails swayed with each step of her retreating back. He pushed himself off the gate and followed after. "Yes, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, haven't updated in so long... I've been balancing what dawned on me to be five stories and I almost forgot to update this one, but here I am! *starts singing Frozen's 'Let it go'***

**Kidding ^^. Sorry if I missed some grammar, please comment (writers love them, I love them, it makes me want to update quicker) and enjoy Easter everyone!**


End file.
